


Fourway Noise

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, discord is at fault for this, fourway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Oh, not this again...





	

McCree gapes as the four stumble into the kitchen. Even if you weren’t looking, you could tell exactly what they had been up to last night. And earlier this morning. And five minutes ago. And for most of Overwatch. 

“Seriously? We jus find out Gabe’s above the line and ya’ll start fucking?” 

“You can’t prove anything,” Gabriel says, grabbing a box of tea for Ana. McCree’s pretty sure it’s some of Hanzo’s. Reinhardt just looks content to relax, and Jack seems to be hunting for coffee.

“The walls here are pretty damn thin. And yah just fucked in the hall,” McCree says flatly, pausing as the speaker crackles from above. 

 _“As a reminder to all Overwatch members, there are cameras in all shared spaces. Such as the gyms, the hallways, the kitchen, and the stair wells. Please do not have sex in any shared spaces,”_  sighs Winston over the speaker. 

“How the hell do you four have that much stamina?” asks McCree. “You’re all old as the hills!” 

“First off, rude,” scolds Ana. “Second, none of your business. Third, Winston, I want a copy of those security videos.” 

 _“This Recall was a mistake,”_ grumbles the gorilla over the speaker. _“And I’ve already deleted it, I don’t need to encourage your sex tapes. Again.”_

“Again?” asks Hana, the Korean gamer shuffling in after a long night of streaming. “Again what?”

“Those four,” McCree says, gesturing to the unashamed foursome, “need to stop fucking in public spaces and making tapes of it.” 

“We don’t make tapes of it, the security cameras just pick it up,” Jack corrects. 

“Just. Fuckin. Stop. It.”


End file.
